Alchemy, A Study
by dancer4813
Summary: The musings of an alchemy teacher at Hogwarts before his first lesson of the new year. Probably not as interesting to you as it is to me, but please read and review!


After a nice break for the summer holidays, it was nice to get back to my office. I slumped in the finely-carved chair behind my desk, examining my chambers.

They hadn't changed over the summer, except for the obvious cleaning of the house elves that meant the room was spick and span.

I removed my many papers from my briefcase with a swift wave of my wand, and sighed when they all but covered the desktop. I loved teaching Alchemy, but it always felt like a shock when I would remember just how much paperwork there was for the few students who took the subject (a handful of advanced sixth and seventh year students, usually hardly enough to merit two sections).

But then again, Alchemy was a very tricky subject, and was even more difficult to cover in such a small amount of time. I'd had almost five years of intensive study after my Hogwarts years to even be qualified to teach the subject.

I sighed again, casting a few spells that regulated all but one of the smaller piles of parchment to their proper places.

_Everyone needs to start somewhere._

I picked up the plan for the first lesson of the year, obviously given to my sixth years. Many of them would have signed up for the class the year before, but almost all of them (like most of their yearmates) would've felt pushed by the OWLS enough to collapse into utterly useless relaxation over the summer and look up no information or background about the subject.

Thus, every year began with most students assuming the only point of alchemy was to make a Sorcerer's Stone or something similar. Which made a simple overview of some of the more important areas and uses of the subject: medicine and psychology being the main two, along with metallurgy and the way alchemical ideas are used in arts and literature (in both the magical and muggle worlds, I might add) a very necessary topic for the first lesson of my class.

I examined my lesson plan again, certainly not for the first time.

_First 5 minutes: Introduce self, take roll call, state expectations of the class (ie. some practical work in spells and potions that will increase in their seventh year/second year of study, the presence of individual and group projects)_

_5-10 minutes: Gain understanding of students' previous knowledge of subject through questions and discussion. _

_5 minutes: Give brief history of Alchemy and its uses in Modern times, also mention the main areas of study for the year (remind the students to take notes and encourage them to save questions for the end of class)_

_10 minutes: Have students take out "Alchemy for the Beginning Student" textbooks and read pages 2-5 (first half of first chapter) entitled "Introduction to the Science of Alchemy"._

_30 minutes: basic introduction to first semester of study (remember that medicine is mainly covered first sememster with metallurgy, while psych. is covered with arts/literature [including a few alchemical texts] during second semester)_

_Medicine/metallurgy main points: panacea (universal medication, not found [yet] but is still being searched for, how it has led to discoveries of other important medications snd methods (ie. distillation) in both the magical and muggle world, goal becomes the process and experimentation and that perfection is not always acheivable or necessary), how medicines can be derived from inert/'useless' or poinsonous ingredients (short demonstration using venomous tentacula venom [get fresh from Professor Sprout, explain how the venom affects its victim is cruicial in knowing what to add to counteract it and give examples of possible combinations that could counteract [ask for examples] and finish by neutralizing the venom with lead or sulfur]), explanation of how ashes (nearer to basic natural elements__) can be used more effectively for some medicines and how when certain things (ie. toxic metals [ground up] and toxic plants [paste from leaves or, sometimes, juices]) are combined they get different properties, give general rundown of why metallurgy (knowledge of metallic natural elements and their uses/etc.) is necessary to understand alchemy in medicine._

_15 minutes: basic introduction to second semester of study (brief)_

_Psychology/Arts/Literature (Text) main points: start with how this semester is much less 'hands on' than the first (that this semester requires more reading into things and coming up with your own conclusions rather than understanding elements and their properties/etc.), explain idea of 'transformation from lead to gold' is analogy for purification of the soul and magic, how the alchemical quest is purification and perfection (cleanse your soul and magic, allowing you to become the best you can be), describe a few alchemical formulas and how they were said to conceal spiritual philosophy, briefly mention Martin Luther's praise of alchemy for its inherently Christian teachings, explain significance of learning to decipher alchemical texts and come up with different ways they can be interpreted (based on the reader's goal... note that they will be doing this in class), explain how 'Magnum Opus' (literally translated: Great Work or masterpiece) has affected various arts/literature (idea of four stages [nigredo (black), albedo (white), citrinitas (yellow), rubedo (red) and what they mean)_

_10-15 minutes: ask for questions on information already covered during class_

_20 minutes: in-class assignment (beginning of first semester material): take notes on rest of chapter one of "Alchemy for the Beginning Student" and answer end-of-chapter questions #1,3-5 and 8_

_10 minutes (or remaining time): begin on homework due at next lesson (time/date TBA): read third and fourth chapters of "Chemistry, the result of Alchemy" entitled "The Periodic Table: History and Arrangement" and "The Periodic Table: Alkali, Alkaline and Transition Metals", answer end-of-chapter questions 1-7 and create a 'periodic table' of a subject of student's choice (be sure to emphasize using ALL aspects of uses/classifications in their graph)_

_At the end of the first class, students should know what is expected of them throughout the two year course. They should know the generalized version of the progression of Alchemy and its idea(l)s from ancient to mondern times and the two types of alchemical thinking: exoteric (practical thinking/application) and esoteric (spiritual/magical application). Students should understand the basic rules of experimentation as outlined in chapter one of "Alchemy for the Beginning Student" and understand the importance of following such guidelines throughout their study. Finally, students should begin to understand the intricasies of classifications of muggle and magical elements and understand the importance of such classifications and how to use them in a practical setting._

_At the end of sixth year: Students should have a concrete foundation on which to begin their second year of study. They should have most (if not all) of the metals on the Periodic Table memorized, along with their uses and possible applications in the medicine that comes about from Alchemy. Students should be able to practically apply their knowledge by identifying metals and/or compounds and (if they are toxic or dangerous) understand the procedure and steps of neutralization enough to render them inert. Students should also have an understanding of the basic steps to 'purification' as outlined in second semester material. Students should have the ability to decipher alchemical texts and formulas and be able to draw more than one possible use for such texts and/or formulas. Students should also understand the importance of the 'Magnum Opus' and how it has been represented through history._

I smiled as I finished reading, glad to be getting back into the swing of things for the new year. Because Alchemy was a difficult study and required an Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology only the best students were accepted into my class. As a result, almost all of them were willing and ready to learn and I looked forward to what the school year would bring.

* * *

**A/N: So this one shot is relatively boring. I know it. But I really liked the idea and challenge it presented, and I'd like to know what you thought of it! (Please?)**

**This was written for the _Fanfiction, School of Imagination Competition: Science Assessment 1. _**


End file.
